


this you can keep

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [114]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Gen, akificlets, tattoo!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 01 - Jonas Bros compairing tattos with Nic, tattoo 'verse - Prelude 12/21: AFI</p>
            </blockquote>





	this you can keep

Kevin's hands were gentle on her arm as he held out her wrist to the light. "Bella Laide?" he read out, a question in his voice. 

"Beautiful ugly," she translated.

Kevin smiled at her before he kissed her wrist. Nic breathed out shakily as he smiled impishly up at her. "Just beautiful," he told her. She let him take her other wrist. "Stay true," he read. "I like that one."

Nic twisted her wrists so that she ended up holding his arm. "My turn, let me see." She had to undo the cuff; all their ink had to be covered for the show. Kevin sat patiently as she carefully rolled up the shirtsleeve and pushed up the undershirt that concealed the beautiful geometric swirls underneath. "Oh my," she sighed, entranced. "How long did it take?"

"Just under fifty hours, in about thirteen sessions," he said. Nic nodded, holding her fingers just above the skin. "Go ahead," he said, answering her question before she could ask.

The heat of his body trapped under the clothes meant his skin was warmer than her fingers. She traced several lines, entranced by the intricacy of the design. "Out of all of us, only Chelsea doesn't have any ink," she noted.

They both looked up at the sound of a chuckle. "If she gets one now, we will be accused of corrupting her," Nick said as he came over. "Are we comparing?"

Nic winked at Kevin. "Yep," she said, making gimme gestures. "So come on. Strip."


End file.
